


You Don't Believe

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon/Angel sex, Feelings, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps Demon Dean learn he's more loved than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas is chained to the wall, arms strained above his head. Dean leaning against the wall across the room, black eyes staring straight at him. 

“Dean, please…” He chokes out. “This is not you. You don’t have to do this. I can fix you!” 

Dean is in front of him in seconds, hands gripping his waist. He looks up at Cas with his black eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to be saved this time.” 

“You do…you just don’t think you deserve it.” 

Dean drops to his knees in front of him and lays his head against Cas’ stomach. 

“Maybe I don’t think I deserve you.” 

He looks up at Cas, his eyes back to green.


	2. Where You Belong

Dean’s words stun him, this is Dean, not the demon talking. Dean’s eyes shine bright and green as he looks up at him. No sign of the demon in those bright eyes, just Dean. 

He groans as the chains are loosened and his wrists unbound, Dean holding him close as he works so he doesn’t fall. He lowers him to the floor carefully and helps him sit. Dean looks at him then, sadness in his eyes when he sees how injured Cas is. 

Cuts and bruises from his fists and knife all over Castiel’s body. Dried blood on his shirt from the wounds. His right eye swollen partially shut from earlier. He can’t understand why Cas would want to help him after everything he’s done so far. 

“Why do you want to help me, fix me? I’m a Demon, Cas. I don’t… You don’t SAVE demons. You find one and gank it, end of story.” 

His voice is rough as he speaks, forcing the words out. He wants to be human. To change and be himself again. But at this point it just seems hopeless. 

“Dean,” Cas clears his throat. “You are better than you think you are. You don’t deserve this, to be a demon. You don’t belong in Hell. You belong with Sam, hunting and killing the evil things out there.” 

Dean can’t hold his gaze, those blue eyes seeing straight into him. Seeing every part of him he himself can’t seem to find anymore. But Cas’ next words shock him to the core. 

“You belong with me Dean.” 

“Cas…” His voice breaks as he speaks, moving toward the Angel and gently pulling him in for a kiss. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me. I’m too messed up Cas…” 

Cas pulls back and looks at him, longing and want clear in his eyes as well as the undying love he feels. 

“We are both messed up Dean.”


	3. Taking Control

A few weeks later finds Castiel fully healed and Dean taking human blood. It keeps him calmer, more able to focus on controlling himself, rather than tearing into the people around him. It’s gotten a bit easier, and with Cas by his side it seems things are getting better. But he needs control. 

He’s given up a lot since rejoining his brother and his Angel. Taking the blood makes him feel weaker, and following orders like this isn’t exactly easy. He needs to control something around him. 

Castiel understands that, which is why Dean is currently balls deep in him, slamming into him hard and fast. 

The sound of skin on skin and harsh moans are the only sound in the room. Dean’s got a grip on Cas’ hips so he won’t move. The force of his hands leaving marks that, on a human, would be there for weeks. 

“Cas, fuck, you’re so tight!” 

He rolls his hips as he pushes in, hitting Cas’ prostrate making the Angel cry out. “Dean! Hhng!” 

Dean can feel it building as he reaches down and grabs Cas’ cock, stroking him fast as the pleasure builds. 

“Dean I can’t, I’m losing it…” 

With a few more strokes Cas is coming, shooting all over Dean’s hand and his stomach. Dean pounds in a few more times before he comes as well, the feeling of Cas clenching around him too much for him to stop. 

He pumps Cas through his orgasm, whispering soft, sweet things to the Angel. “So good for me Cas. So good…” Cas smiles at him as Dean pulls out, pulling him close and kissing him sweetly. Rubbing a hand over the bruise on his hip. 

They don’t sleep, just lay there, breathing against each other. Dean doesn’t move as he speaks, doesn’t look at Cas. But Cas knows Dean is telling the truth when he says, “I love you Cas.” 

Cas pulls himself closer to Dean’s chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
